


Living a Little, Laughing a Little

by thismachinekillsstraightmen



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, mention of drugs, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismachinekillsstraightmen/pseuds/thismachinekillsstraightmen
Summary: “Why do you always try so hard to make everyone laugh?”Or: Techno decides to get to know Quackity.This is a short prequel to my other fics, but it can be read as a stand-alone.TW: Swearing, brief mention of injury and drugs.Rated Teen and Up for swearing.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Living a Little, Laughing a Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandwichsapphic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichsapphic/gifts).



> for sandwichsapphic because i love you more than i love ignoring canon <3

Quackity had been strangely quiet since arriving to Pogtopia. He still managed to bring the mood up, but there was something down-trodden about him. Technoblade wanted to figure it out.

“Hey, Quackity?”

Quackity shot his head up from the chest he had just opened. He and Technoblade were at his potato farm, Quackity looking for a pickaxe Tommy had requested while Technoblade tended to his plants, the latter not making eye contact.

“What’s up, Techno?”

“Just- just planting potatoes. What’s up with you?”

Technoblade could already feel the silliness beginning to emit from Quackity, his attempt to be nice turning into a regret.

“Ey man, are potatoes code for weed? I could use that shit for my cartel.”

Technoblade couldn’t help it. He let out a small laugh from that.

“Hey, I got the Blade to laugh! That’s going in the history books.”

“Ha, yeah.” 

Technoblade could tell that his awkward response had brought down the mood again. But still, he had a nagging question in the back of his mind that perhaps could only be asked in a more serious environment.

“Quackity?”

“Yeah, Techno?”

“Why do you always try so hard to make everyone laugh?”

Quackity had already been acting quieter than usual, but the silence at that moment became so thick that Technoblade could have cut through it with a knife.

One of his many knives.

“I’m a persona, you know?” Quackity said, Technoblade hearing him lightly kick at the stone floor peevishly. “I just wanna make people laugh. It makes me happy to see that I can cheer people up. But with the whole Schlatt mess... I don’t fucking know.”

Technoblade grunted. “You’re fine.”

“But what if I’m not, man?” 

Quackity’s quiet voice had shot back into its natural loudness, but it was coupled with a panicked tone. 

“Fucking- I shot Wilbur in the back while he and Tommy were running after being exiled, I let the L’Manburg flag burn, I taxed Niki, I fucking trapped Tubbo on the stage at the festival. I didn’t even ask Schlatt why he wanted me to- God, no wonder you guys called me Schlatt’s bitch.”

Quackity’s voice dropped down again from his last remark.

Technoblade finally turned around, watching as Quackity hurriedly grabbed a pickaxe and closed the chest before beginning to walk out, unable to hide the upset look on his face. Technoblade had no idea what to do.

So he took a page out of Quackity’s book.

“To be fair, you’re not the only person here who can say they were Schlatt’s bitch.”

Quackity froze sharply from that, turning around to face Technoblade again, his face the pure definition of confusion. “Huh?”

“Wilbur- uh, Wilbur used to be married to Schlatt. Very briefly. God, you should’ve seen him after their divorce, it was pathetic.”

Quackity let an incredulous chuckle out of that. Still sounding unsure, he decided to test the waters with Technoblade.

“So that’s why Wilbur always sings about totally not being attracted to a mystery man, although his name’s Jared.”

Letting out another small laugh, Technoblade replied, “You think Jared is a code name for Schlatt? Their first names do start with the same letter.”

That earned Technoblade a loud laugh from Quackity.

“I can’t believe we’ve cracked the case!” Quackity jokingly said. “Tommy’s probably waiting on me to get him this pickaxe, but I’ll make sure to confront Wilbur on our findings if I run into him.”

“Alright. See you then, Quackity.”

“See you, Techno.”

A light smile on Quackity’s face, he turned back to the exit and left, Technoblade left to watch his retreating figure.

Turning his focus back to his farm, Technoblade decided being funny wasn’t his forte. But while Quackity reveled in the fact that he got Technoblade to laugh, Technoblade was just as proud for the little chuckle he got out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way to end! my semester is ending soon and finals are coming up, so i decided to write a small fic so i can focus on studying. i’ve been wracking my brain for more quackity & technoblade fic ideas though, so please leave any requests you have for them in the comments :)  
> make sure to comment and tell me what you think! leave constructive criticism, a request, or something you liked about the fic :D have a good rest of your day!!!


End file.
